


Broken Mirrors

by Celeste_030



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: “他有什么瞒着我，”Tony说道，耸了耸肩，“无所谓，我也有事情瞒着他。你不知道这个故事吗？”616!Steve遇见MCU!Tony。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120835) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 大致上：  
> 内战II过后（无视九头蛇队长），Steve目视了Tony的死亡，这对他的打击相当大，而他去另一个宇宙，想要看到另一个Tony正快乐的活着。然而他无意中去到内战过后的MCU宇宙，看到MCU的Tony正处于一个很糟糕的境地，这让616!Steve作出决定，要让他开心。{彩蛋：616!Steve暗恋上了MCU!Tony，毫不意外。MCU！Steve对此很纠结(对自己很嫉妒又生气）。]

Tony Stark正站在Steve面前，活得好好的，而这并不可能，因为Tony Stark已经死了。

Steve开始耳鸣，眼前跳跃着黑点，他觉得自己被爆炸搞得头脑发昏，又或者他不过是失去意识并且出现了幻觉。可能是后者，因为他没有闻到任何的浓烟，而且……他快速了扫视了一周，看上去他正站在大厦里，而这也是不可能的，因为大厦正处于被毁坏的状态。

他回头看向Tony——他不能移开视线太久，因为 _ _Tony已经死了__ ，但Steve想要相信这个幻觉。

这并不完全正确。这个Tony看上去更加年长，脸上有更多皱纹，比Steve记忆中的他略矮。他看上去不太好，Steve能看到的地方全是淤青，然而，他的Tony看上去也不好，Steve最后一次看见他，是躺在太平间的一具冰冷身躯。最明显的不同是他的双眼：温暖的棕色，不是Steve印象中的亮蓝色（如同Tony带着他飞行时晴朗的天空）。

也许在幻境中，他也知道自己不能承受得住他的Tony活着的幻象。

但是Tony动了，很迅速，往前伸手臂至一个熟悉的姿势。在他的手臂完全伸直的时候，他的掌心正瞄准着Steve，带有斥力炮的臂铠覆盖着他的手和手腕。“你他妈是谁？”他问道。

当然，现在有了另一套解释，但Steve不确定自己能够更好地接受。

“我是Steve Rogers。”他说道，因为这能造成什么伤害呢？

Tony发出一声鼻息：“是啊，但我们可以玩那个游戏，我保证参与，只是我要先呼叫保安。”

Steve皱了下眉头，那些他强迫自己说的语句，正沉重地压在舌头上：“我来自另一个宇宙。”

而且这也不是他的Tony，两人相差太远，但除去体征上的不同，他看上去也很相似：疲倦，如同肩负着整个世界，脸色苍白得跟没睡过觉似的，即使是现在他也显然是在计算着什么，而他正目不转睛地盯着Steve。

“就算我相信你说的话，”他说道，没有垂下他的斥力炮，“你是怎么到这里来的？”

即使是他的声线也是不一样的，总觉得更加锐利，像是他总是跟别人有口舌之争，但是他身上仍然也有某种说不出来但又很 _ _Tony__ 的感觉。“我不知道，”Steve坦诚，“发生了一场爆炸，我猜测制造它的人是在做传送门的实验。”

Steve并不能解释更多，即使他知道自己是穿过Reed的传送门；物理学的知识并不是他的专长，他的Tony可能会大笑——但天啊，如果这意味着 _ _Tony还活着__ 的话，他肯定会接受这般嘲笑的。

Tony眨了眨眼。“这种情况对你来说并不陌生，”他说道，这很有趣，因为这意味着 _ _对他来说这很有趣。__

而且……反正Steve也不是特别关心回家这件事。

家是和Tony在一起——所以现在这已经不存在了。

Tony点了点头，跟Steve真的说了什么似的。然后他手上的臂铠收缩了起来，接着Tony转过身去。Steve试着不要从中作过多的解读：他已经可以凭意志召唤战甲，这并不是说他信任Steve在他身后。“拜托，”Tony说道，“我需要喝一杯才能消化这个消息。Steve Rogers，那实在是——”他没有完成整个句子，而且他肩膀的线条变得更加紧绷，但那不是Steve关注的事。

“你在喝酒？”他脱口而出。

Tony没有停下走开的脚步。“这他妈不关你事，Cap，”他厉声说道，Steve感觉这对这个世界的他说的。

那个要让Tony喊来保安的人……难倒Steve闯进一个自己是反派的世界了？他们曾经遇见过一个邪恶的Tony；Steve知道这是可能的，只不过……

他不喜欢那样的他，任何一个，跟Tony不和的他。

他慢跑着跟上去，然后他看见Tony给自己倒了一杯威士忌。他想要把酒瓶子摔到墙上，他想要大声喊叫——但那个不是 _ _他的__ Tony，而且Steve从来没能在酒精的问题上帮到任何忙。

某种不自在的感觉在Tony放下杯子，然后又给自己倒了一杯酒的时候落到他身上。至少他没有立刻就喝下去，相反，他转向Steve，并抬起眉毛。“你要对我说教吗，Cap？”他问道。

没错，不是。“我很肯定你不是真的在对我说话，Tony。”他回道，“相信我，我懂；我的Tony死了，我再也没机会和他说话了。但你不是他，而我也不是你的Steve Rogers。我没对你做过任何事。”

然而，不知道为什么，到最后他总是会伤害到Tony。

Tony倾斜着脑袋，看上去很入迷：“死了，而你真的在想念他。”

“我当然想念他，他是——”Steve停了下来。他完全不知道如何形容对他来说Tony意味着——曾经意味着什么。家庭，心，还有两者之间的一切。

Tony短暂地讲他的手指按压在眼周的淤青。“我曾经以为Rogers是一个朋友，”他袒露，“你的Tony。哇哦。我——我愿意和他交换位置，真的。”

“不！”Steve猛地说道，“你不能那样说。”

“为什么？”Tony好奇地问道，“我又不是他，你关心什么呢？如果有一个魔咒可以让他复活，难道你不会亲手杀了我？”

不过是想想都让Steve感到恶心。“不。”Steve声音沙哑。

真的，这个问题跟‘ _ _如果摧毁另一个星球就能让你自己的得以存活，难倒你不会那么做吗？__ ’十分相似。

那从来不是一个选项……然而，显然所有宇宙的Tony都认为这是。

“ _ _不。__ ”他又说了一遍，希望Tony能够明白。

“那你就是个傻瓜。”Tony说道，声音里带着某种冷酷。

Steve知道这意味着什么，他自己的Tony经常这么做——试着伤害他，让他离开。

Steve已经受够这场游戏了。

“你不是可牺牲的，Tony，”Steve说，“不让你满足你所想的就是我的愿望。”

Tony的语气仍然尖锐。“你几乎不了解我。”

“而我知道的不多。”

“这与你无关，”Tony说道，“也许这是我想要的，如果我有机会的话。”

“是啊，”Steve说道，“我很肯定。这就是什么你会为了区区的概率痛苦万分。”

Tony对他发怒，防御性的。“谁说我很痛苦？”他问道，“我很——”

“ _ _Stark家的人都是钢铁做的，__ ”Steve引用道，“这并不正确，Tony。”

Tony愣在那里，然后垂下视线，所有的斗志都在消散。

Steve被忽然出现的想要拥抱他的强烈欲望打败了。说真的，他真的太像自己的Tony了，因为下一刻，他就把自己手臂圈住了Tony。

他现在身处于一个不同的宇宙，只有那么一丁点的希望能够回去。但是这里有一个Tony，一个需要他的帮助的Tony。Steve——Steve不能看着他坏掉。

（他曾经那样做过，对着他自己的Tony，而在那时候他甚至都没有意识到；他在从自身的错误中学习。）

Tony起初十分的紧绷，他只在Steve一直抱紧他，没有表现出任何推开他的意图之后才放松下来，然后像融化掉似的靠着Steve，如同已经好久没有人拥抱过他。Steve想知道这个Tony身上发生了什么，但他知道现在不是去问这个的时机。而且触碰他的感觉是那么的不一样，但并非不像是触碰他的Tony——他们闻着都像是金属、电力、和咖啡，还有别的，很像但又不是汽油的味道，能让他跟 _ _钢铁侠__ 联系到一起。这是个让人兴奋的组合。他想要从Tony的皮肤上舔舐这股气味。

他为有那样的想法而责骂自己。这个Tony不应该去面对Steve内心的恶魔，除了Steve自己。

Steve很希望Tony能哭出来，但他没有，他只是站得很近，几乎是粘在Steve身上，他身上的每一个部分都在乞求着： _ _别离开我。__

至少在今天，Steve不会那样做。

*

“你很了解他。”Tony说道。

Steve没有假装自己不知道他们在聊什么。“我的确了解他，”他说，即使他自己也想知道这到底是不是真的。他的Tony到最后都有着许多的秘密，但Steve _ _了解__ 他，这部分很重要。他想到那次袭击，摇了摇头。Tony死了。如果这能意味着Tony还活着的话，Steve愿意再接受上千次的背叛。“他曾是我最好的朋友。”过了一会儿，Steve补充道。

Tony点了点头，没有继续追问。他喝下杯里的酒——又是威士忌——然后看向Steve。“所以说有那这么个世界，那里的Tony Stark曾经很开心。”他看上去是那么满怀希望，棕色的眼睛睁大、恳求着， _ _用着过去时态。__

Steve会很乐意那么做，但他不想对这个Tony撒谎。“他并不快乐。”他说道，这让他自己也很难过，而从那猛烈的吸气可以看出，这也让另一个Tony很难受。

“为什么？”他轻声问道，“他有你……”

Steve阖上双眼。“我们争吵过，”他说着，“我们争吵过很多次，而我们总是——我们总是能再次和好，但每一次，他都只是变得更黑暗一点、更破碎一点。”

Tony尝试微笑，但那歪斜的嘴角不过是显露出他正处于撕裂自己的边缘。“好吧，”他最终说道，声音意外的镇定，“看来那是一个全宇宙都通用的常量。”

“我爱他。”Steve说了出来，完全没计划过。

他之前永远不会让自己 _ _说出__ 那些话，不过他也不惊讶，他这些年来想得够久的了。

而这个Tony，只是在这里大笑：“这一点肯定不是。”

 _ _这个世界的我到底对你做了什么？__ Steve想着，但这一问题对一个懦夫来说太难启齿了。他不能想象的到会有一个版本的他不在意Tony，但是……他关心这他的Tony，他是 _ _那么的__ 关心他，再看看给他——他们两个——造成的结果。

也许Tony从来没遇见过Steve Rogers 的话，他会过得更好。

Tony的覆上来的双唇让他很震惊。这几乎不算是一个吻，转瞬即逝，好似Tony在害怕；Steve把他拉了回来。他尝起来是酒精的味道，而这很清晰地提醒着他，这不是 _ _他的__ Tony。（就跟他能够忘记似的。）

“你喝醉了。”他在两人的间隙间低语道。

Tony摇了摇头，但没有再次倚靠过来。“就知道你会在意这个。”他小声抱怨。

“你到底怎么了，Tony？”Steve问道，他再也忍不住了。

Tony只是看着他，眼神深邃。然后，这是最这真实的一击，他笑了。“没什么，”他说，“我很好。”

“才怪！”Steve咆哮着。这个，这就是为什么他不想去过问，这就是为什么他不应该去问，他不能再次承受这个，不是对着另一个Tony Stark——他也不能无视他。

“他有什么瞒着我，”Tony说道，耸了耸肩，“无所谓，我也有事情瞒着他。你不知道这个故事吗？”

有很多不同的可能性，Steve麻木地想着，而且他知道，他知道并不止这些。

“我打断了他的鼻子，”Tony继续说道，“他毁坏了我的弧形反应堆。”他点了点胸口，没有发出金属的声响，也没有Steve的Tony有的反应堆的光亮。“我猜我们打平了。”他的声音是那么的糟糕，那么的谨慎而没有情感；Steve宁愿是放声嘶吼。

“弧形反应堆？”他问道，有那么一秒，Tony的脸上有什么碎掉了。

“这没什么，”他说道，“现在这只是给战甲供能罢了，我不再需要它了。”

Steve想到了他的Tony，他这么多年来都是靠着那些东西来维持心脏跳动。就Steve所知，Tony用反应堆去驱动战甲。仅仅是毁掉它的想法都已经让他恶心。

问题是，他知道故事的另一面：他知道爱上Tony Stark是怎样的感觉，而且他一次又一次地证明了，Tony是永远不会完完全全地相信他，他总会隐瞒着什么。他知道这到底有多令人痛心。

但他的Tony死了，而Steve被迫要面对，也许，在他们之间的关系里，不只是Tony没有完全相信Steve。

如果有那么个机会让他能够回去修正这一切的话，他会选择以不同的方式去做很多的事情。

他知道他的Tony会说什么： _ _我将会再次那么做。__ 他也知道，或者希望自己知道，Tony是在说谎。

Tony把手摸上Steve的脸颊，他看上去是那么的温柔。“嘿，”他说道，“你的Tony，他不会想要让你担心的。”

当然不会。他的Tony都不认为自己值得被关心。

Steve是那么的想念他。

*

Steve第一次起来，他去了起居室，但并没有发现Tony在那里，于是就没有停留太久。他走向厨房——储存的满满当当都是外卖的食物——并且准备了几个三明治。他启动了咖啡机——跟Tony住了那么多年让Steve学会了使用各种电器，然后他把食物和饮料放在一个托盘里，咬住了嘴唇。

不是他的世界。不是他的大厦。 _ _不是他的Tony。__

但也还是一个Tony。

“Friday，”Steve说道，“我要怎样才能去实验室？”

安静了那么一会儿。Friday没有回答，但接着电梯的门打开了。Steve接受了这个邀请。

Tony的确在他的实验室工作着——某个看上去是下肢假体的3D模型显示在桌面上。他没有刮过脸，全息投影的蓝色光亮让他看上去是那么病态的苍白。

“早上好。”Steve说道。

“还没完成。”Tony说道，而且是的，Steve知道那个表情。

“我们都知道在不进食的情况下你不会有任何的进展，”Steve提议，“还有睡眠。”

“不能。”Tony摇了摇头，“这是给Rhodey的。”

Steve瞥了一眼那个模型，咽下一口口水。他有种感觉，这 _ _不是__ 给战争机器战甲准备的。

“这是我的错，”Tony说道，“那里所有的事都是。我只是很庆幸——Peter看上去干得不错。”

Steve甚至都不能开始去解析他的语句——这句话是多么的错误，而且他也能够猜到Tony的反应。所以Steve不打算在这些自己不知道的事情上和他争吵，也不试着说服Tony这不是他的错。没有一个Tony Stark会相信的。他们把愧疚像战甲一样穿在身上：如同自己的一部分，一直让自己痛苦不已的一部分，然而他们也不会放弃。

“我给你做了三明治。”Steve转而说道。

Tony眨了眨眼。“你？”他问道。

“嗯。”他给予肯定，“还有咖啡。你有一个很棒的厨房。”他说道。 _ _没有被使用过的，__ 他没那么说；很明显能看出来为什么它那么缺乏生活气息。

Tony看着他很久。终于，他放下了手上的工具。“Friday，把项目储存了，关掉电源。”

“当然，boss。”Friday回道。

Steve把放在工作台上的托盘推向Tony的方向。

Tony几乎是狼吞虎咽他消灭了第一个三明治。“哇哦，这好极了，我最喜欢的黑莓果酱。”他说道。

Steve只是在微笑，他把一杯水向他推近，然后自己喝下了咖啡。Tony显然愿意并试着去入睡，而Steve不会让咖啡毁掉这一切的。

“我还以为你有什么好的意图呢。”Tony说着，嘴里塞满另一个三明治。

“我的确有。”Steve笑笑。他辜负了他的Tony，但就这么短的一段日子里，他能够照顾好这一个。

进食完之后Tony站了起来，用手掩住了一个呵欠。“好吧，”他说道，“睡觉可能是个好主意。”但他仍然在看着屏幕。

Steve叹了口气。“如果你的Rhodey跟我认识的那个很相像的话，他会希望你去休息的。”

“没错，”Tony同意，“很可惜他不能够亲自来这里告诉我，不是吗？”

“Tony……”Steve不确定他想要说的是什么，也许只是他的名字。比起Tony，他更想约束自己，变得痛苦得诚实。但这对Tony也管用。

他抬头看向Steve。“是的，”他开口，“我知道，在这么累的时候我很没用。我早些时候几乎搞砸了快速傅里叶换算法，而那只是很基础的程度。”

Steve完全不知道他在讲什么，但他还是点了点头。“到床上，Tony。”

Tony从上到下缓慢地打量着他。Steve没有脸红。“好吧，”他说道，“但你也要过来。”

“Tony——”

“天啊，Rogers，你把我当成什么人？你累了，我也累，而且我们都做噩梦。”这不是个问句，Tony清楚知道自己是对的。

当然，Steve也不能证明他是错的。所以他跟着Tony搭乘由安静的Friday操控的电梯上楼——“别把这当成私人恩怨， _ _Steve，__ 她只是不喜欢Rogers”——然后，按照他们突发的计划，他们来到了Tony的房间。

Tony牵着Steve的手把他领到他的床边。“我现在要去换我的睡衣。你——你可以试着在衣柜里找些合身的穿上。”他说道。

Steve扬了扬眼眉，但没有过问。Tony把自己锁在浴室，而Steve打开了衣柜。

 _ _噢__ 。

他选择了第一个衣架上的那件，丝质的睡衣显然是Steve的尺寸，一颗白色的星星绣在肩膀的位置，就像是他的Tony会说的笑话。还有很多看上去合他身的衣服，看着已经很久没被穿过了，但它们还在这里。

他皱眉。忽然，他怀疑在好长时间内Tony到底有没有在自己床上睡过觉。

不过床单看着很新，所以Steve叹了口气，坐在了床边。

Tony穿着一件简单的黑色睡衣从浴室里走了出来，看了Steve一眼，然后僵在那里。

好吧，这解答了一个问题。他和这里的Steve的相似程度大于这个Tony和他的Tony的相似程度。

他想要离开，但Tony摇了摇头。“留下来，就一晚上。”他问道。

Steve点头。

Tony紧绷地滑到被子里。Steve躺到他旁边，把他拉近那么一点点。

他把手放到Tony的胸前。他想要感受他的心跳……Tony绷得紧紧的，而Steve记得， _ _他毁坏了我的弧形反应堆。__

他是个蠢货，Steve断言，但Tony在他能移开之前抓住了他的手腕。

“留下来。”他重复道，就这一句。

Steve点头。他让自己放松下来，Tony的接近比他所能够想象的还要舒服。

他能感觉到指尖下Tony的心跳，然后他就睡着了，在他能够说 _ _晚安__ 之前。

*

“所以，”Tony在吃早餐的时候说道，“你的世界——那里的英雄，有多少个？”

“好几百。”Steve回答，他和他们的大多数一起战斗，有些是他训练出来的，他都为他们感到骄傲。

“就像你提到过的，你是我们这里的第一个多重宇宙的来访者，”Tony继续，“而我很肯定我能够破解维度穿越的秘密，但是……”

“别，”Steve说道，“这不是我的首要目的，而这也不应该是你的。”

Tony点头，像是他所期待着的。“但你的朋友们，他们会去找你的。”

Steve移开视线：“是的。”

“然后你会回家。”

他已经不再拥有一个家了。“我宁愿他们不去找我。”

Tony的眼睛惊讶地睁大，然后他甩了甩头，当他继续说话的时候，声音就变成了Steve讨厌的那种，这意味着Tony把他所有的情绪隐藏在面具背后。“不过他们会的，”Steve没说话，“而你会跟他们回去。”Tony说完那不是问句的话。

“是的。”Steve还是回答了。

他的Tony死了，但这个Tony有属于他的世界，他的Steve，他的生活。Steve不能让自己心魔毁了他。

他会回去的。

（然后也许会发生一个奇迹，也许当那个前往他的世界的传送门不可避免地被打开的时候，会是由他的Tony亲手打开。也许。）

Steve知道他永远不可能留下。

他严肃地看向Tony。“我会回去的，”Steve说道，“但看来不会是今天。”

Tony点头。

“还有——我知道你认为我对你的关心不过是因为我的——我那个世界的Tony，但事实并不是那样。”

这很复杂，复杂到Steve不能解释清楚，而事实上，这也相当的简单。他已经爱上了一个Tony Stark，他又怎么能够阻止自己爱上另一个呢？

Tony看向别处，他眼周的淤青现在已经散得差不多了。

Reed不在了，现在很可能是Strange在寻找美国队长。也许这会花费他数日，也许会是数周，也许Steve能有时间去让Tony相信他说的是真心话。

现在，Steve轻轻地给了Tony一个拥抱。

Tony只是靠着Steve，这回没有变得紧绷，即使是在Steve仅仅为了感受他还活着、就在这里而草率地把一只手放到了他的胸膛中央的时候。

“某一天，”Steve重复道，“在某一天我会回去，但在那天到来之前……我都会在这里陪你。”

Tony把他拉进一个更紧的拥抱。“我相信你。”他说。

这可能是一个谎言，但Steve愿意去接受，直到它变成事实。


End file.
